Breath
by ohemgeejessica
Summary: Riku gets drunk and makes sexual advances on Sora. Drama and making out ensues. [Citrus, RikuSora]


_Breath_

"**I love you."**

**Sora whirls around, staring wide-eyed at his best friend. "What do you mean?" **

"**I love you. I'm in love with you." **

**Deep, azure eyes meet stunning sea-green eyes. They stare. **

"**When I close my eyes, I see your face," Continues the silver-haired one, "And when you smile my heart beats so fast I think it will explode. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. I want to hear you say my name in a way you've never said anyone else's. I want you to be mine, Sora, and only mine."**

**The brunette frowns. "Yeah, right. You're drunk, Riku. I'm going home." He turns and starts off, but doesn't get very far, because before he knows it a hand on his wrist yanks him backwards and he stumbles into the arms of his best friend. He can feel hot breath on the back of his ear. It smells like tequila. Lightly muscled arms wrap their way around his waist, and as he struggles to push them off, the other teen mumbles something along the lines of,**

"**Can I come?"**

"**No!" Snaps the younger teen, finally able to push Riku's arms off. "I hate it when you're drunk! I'm going home, and don't you dare follow me!"**

**He bolts off of the quiet beach, and this time Riku doesn't follow. As he's running, he can hear the drunk teen calling after him, apologies spewing out like a water from a faucet.**

Sora hugged his pillow to his chest, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

He _hated_ it when Riku was drunk. He hated the way Riku treated him when he was drunk. He hated the people Riku got drunk with. And yet almost every Saturday, Riku invited him to another one. Another dumb party for dumb people who don't know how to have fun without getting wasted. And almost every Saturday, Sora accepted, thinking maybe this one would be better. And not to mention Riku's begging, his desperate cries of _if you don't go neither will I and then we'll both miss out_. As if. Riku didn't need him. He was Mr. Popular, always slapping hands with the upper-class men, college students and pretty, older women.

It was always at the very end of parties that Riku would start acting strangely. As people were clearing out, Sora would finally feel comfortable enough to get up and have a drink (always juice, and water if they had none). And every single time, as he would be pouring the liquid, he would feel a pair of eyes staring at him. He'd ignore it for a while, until it started getting on his nerves. Then he would turn around, a little pout grazing his features, only to be greeted by Riku, smiling contently at him.

It was weird.

And every once in a while, if Riku got really drunk, he'd tell Sora how "cute", "adorable", and sometimes even "sexy" he was, and when Sora slapped him on the arm playfully, he'd grab the hand and kiss it.

Today had been one of the absolute worst. This was the first time Riku had ever claimed to have any **feelings **for him, other than friendship. Of course, Sora knew not to take it as anything more than drunken babbling. But still.

To say _I love you_.

Did Riku even know what those words meant? What they symbolized?

Sora blushed and buried his head deeper into his pillow. Just thinking about it made him flustered.

"Sora! Dinner! Come downstairs and eat." His mother called.

He jumped up and ran to the door, glad to have anything take his mind off of Riku.

Riku, meanwhile, was in the shower, leaned against the wall. He let the hot water flow down his back, picking up with it the sand that had accumulated at the beach party. His breath came in short gasps, thanks to what his hand was currently busy doing, and what his mind was wandering to.

"Sora." He panted, though in was indefinable amongst all the noise the shower alone was making.

He thought of Sora in the shower with him. He thought of Sora's innocent hands wandering all over his body. He thought of Sora whimpering, moaning, clinging to him with each thrust.

After a while, Riku started to feel his stomach muscles tighten. He shut his eyes and squeezed himself a little harder, still imagining the cinnamon-haired boy wrapped around him in the most immoral of ways. He threw his head back wantonly and groaned.

"Sora, god, please..."

The boy thrust one last time into his palm and quivered, his climax finally arriving. He spent a good minute with his eyes closed, still pressed against the tiled wall, drawing out the euphoria.

He then sighed and opened his hand and his eyes, allowing the creamy liquid to be carried away by the rushing water.

"Fucking pathetic." He mumbled, cleaning himself off and climbing out of the shower.

How did he end up like this? He was Riku. Riku the ladies-man, Riku the player, Riku who got what and **who** he wanted. And now he was Riku, jacking off while thinking about his best (male) friend. How honorable. He rested his head in his hands, still feeling a little buzz from all the alcohol. He'd definitely get a lecture tomorrow, along with a ridiculously bad hangover.

Sometimes he wondered if Sora was right. Scratch that, he knew Sora was right, what with that he should wait at least until he was 21 (four years difference. Big deal.) to become an alcoholic. And it wasn't that Riku was an alcoholic, he just drank when offered a drink. He never bought any for himself, always relied on others. Luckily, the island was overflowing with generous older women (and sometimes men) who were glad to buy him a few drinks, so long as he took off his shirt.

He smiled bitterly.

But Sora had been different. Different since the very beginning. He grew up in one of those perfectly functional families whose mother cooks breakfast every morning while dad sits, sipping coffee and reading the paper. When he first met Sora, Riku was actually jealous of the boy. It's not that Riku's life had been particularly dysfunctional (until, of course, he discovered that sex often gets you what you want), but he did grow up in a bustling house full of four brothers and one sister, so he received very little attention.

He had no idea what had initially drawn him to the boy. He was the new kid at Riku's elementary, and as everyone knows, new kids are rarely accepted into cliques until they have stayed at school for quite a while. But something about Sora made Riku want to talk to him. Maybe it was the way he always sat alone, secluded from the rest of the school when he ate lunch. Maybe it was the way that whenever a teacher asked a question, his hand would shoot up, his eyes would gleam with a certain hopefulness, and he would cry, _me! me!_ despite the fact that no one else would bother answering.

_An eight-year old Riku arrogantly pushed his tray next to a lonely seven-year old Sora's without asking. He sat down next to him, glaring at the non-responsive brunette. _

_After a few seconds of awkward silence, Riku spoke up, confidence brimming in his voice._

"_You look like a girl."_

_Sora's head turned to face the silver-haired student._

"_You kind of act like a girl, too." He continued, an unreadable expression on his face. Heads in the cafeteria turned to watch them._

"_So you're a girl, right?" He smiled, daring the boy to talk back. _

_Sora's eyes stared directly into Riku's, before switching back calmly to his platter of school food. "Sticks and stones," He said, nobly, "May break my bones, but words will never hurt me."_

_With that, the entire cafeteria broke into howling laughter. Riku watched Sora eat silently, observing the strange boy. He didn't talk to him again for a week, dumbfounded by the his childish, yet somehow mature reply. _

That's probably when it had started; Riku's "descent" into bisexuality. In elementary school. He chuckled and climbed into bed, not bothering to put any clothes on. It felt more comfortable that way.

He didn't shut his eyes until 1:00, and even then found it almost impossible to get to sleep.

She was ready.

The sun was rising, the birds were chirping, and she could smell waffles cooking downstairs.

Today was the day.

She walked at a steady pace to school, humming a song to herself. She was happier than ever. Why? Because today was the day that she, Kairi, would snag the man of her dreams.

Sora.

Ever since that day in second grade, when he stood up to Riku, she had been in love with him. She loved everything about him. His honesty, his innocence, his appearance...

And there was no way she was going to lose him to someone, let alone a _boy_.

If Riku was trying to hide his crush on the innocent brunette, he sure wasn't succeeding. Everyone knew, they just loved and respected him too much to bring it up. Besides, so long as he still put out for the horny high school girls, no one cared. So long as he kept his mask of heterosexuality on, no one dared bother.

But now he had truly fucked up. Spilling his feelings out drunkenly in Sora's ear was not the way to win his heart, she knew. Besides, her long-time crush wasn't gay. He couldn't be. He liked girls. Sure, he'd never had a girlfriend, but only because none of the girls who liked him had gotten close enough to him.

Excluding Kairi, of course. She had wormed her way into his heart over the past nine years. Practiced her smile in front of her bathroom mirror. Applied skin creams and lotions to herself tirelessly. Went to sleep at a decent time every single night, just to make sure she didn't get bags beneath her sparkling blue eyes. The sacrifices were endless.

And now, today, at lunch, to be specific, she was going to get her reward.

Sora didn't mind school as much as the average teenager does.

No, he might have secretly enjoyed it a little bit. Mostly because he got to see his friends, and recesses were pretty fun, and sometimes the lunch was edible...

No, he liked school. Period. He always had.

But above all, he loved the people. He loved to watch them talk, laugh, and his favorite were the couples who held hands and strolled across the outdoor campus, immune to the chaos surrounding them, almost as if blissfully trapped in their own world.

Sometimes, though, he felt a little jealous. Luckily, those times were few and far between.

However, it seemed that today it was their turn to be jealous of Sora.

He could feel the glares of a thousand hormonal high school girls burning into him as he walked down the hall, as if he had done something wrong. He sighed. This was the normal, every day reaction; for girls to be upset because Riku had been so clingy to him. Didn't they understand? Riku was just drunk. None of what he said meant anything.

Right?

Of course.

He unconsciously frowned.

"Sora!"As if on cue, Kairi rushed up to greet her friend.

Sora grinned and they exchanged words, meaningless _how are you_s and stories of their weekends. Sora purposely left out the part with his best friend claiming to be in love with him.

After their conversation dulled a bit, Kairi couldn't help but find herself staring unabashedly into his deep, azure eyes. He was her hero. She wanted so badly to reach up and pull his head to hers, but understood that it just had to wait. Besides, it wouldn't be too much longer from now. Lunch was only four hour-long periods away. But then again, it never hurt to drop a hint or two...

"Sora?" She cupped his chin and pointed it downwards so that his worried eyes locked with hers. "I've got something really, really important to tell you at lunch, so don't go to the library or anything, okay?"

He nodded and she smiled, pleased.

Around 12:30 the petite redhead began to worry. Why? Well, because lunch had started approximately 20 minutes ago, and it would end in approximately 20 minutes.

Thusly, they were halfway through lunch, and still no sign of Sora.

If worry is a virus, it is surely the most deadly of them all.

The way it gradually spread from the pit in her stomach to her heart, then her throat and all the way to her quivering fingertips was excruciating. Illogical possibilities restlessly occupied her mind as she glanced all around the cafeteria.

Still no sign of Sora.

She searched again. No Sora.

What if Riku caught him? What if they were underneath the bleachers right now, kissing and touching? Kairi wasn't homophobic, but when it came to her long-time crush, she was rearing to go.

"Kairi?" She felt a light tap on her shoulder, which immediately stopped the worrying, but nonetheless irritated her.

"What is it?" She snapped, glaring up at the person who had dared to stir her.

It was Sora, who happened to look more than a little hurt by her tone.

"Oh! Sora! I'm sorry," She apologized, honestly, "I thought you were someone else!" _Oh god. Please oh please oh please don't hate me._

He looked a little relieved and smiled. "It's okay. I understand. Sorry I'm late, by the way... I had to make up a test for History."

He didn't notice, but his childhood friend had begun to melt right in front of him. "Oh, it's no problem," She dismissed, trying her hardest to regain her lost composure. She gently reached for his hand and enfolded it with her own. "We're going to talk somewhere... a little more private, okay?"

His expression was somewhat hesitant. After all, what if Riku was looking for him, too? He hadn't seen the older boy all day long, and was beginning to worry. Although he complained about school constantly, Riku was rarely absent from it... usually only when he was sick. And just yesterday the boy had seemed perfectly fine to him, minus the delusions.

Despite his worries, he tagged along with the anxious girl.

Kairi racked her brain of where to take him. After all, this was the most important day of her life. If all went as planned, she would gain a boyfriend, and maybe even lose her status as _never-been-kissed_. After leading him aimlessly around the bustling campus, she settled on a hallway, right next to the entryway of the school. This way, they gained privacy and were only seen by a few wandering students. No one bothered coming to school this late; it ended in two hours.

This was when Kairi's plan had truly begun to crumble, but at the time she had no idea.

First she backed herself up against the freshmen lockers, pulling him by the tie of his uniform towards her. Then she snaked her arms around his shoulders and stroked the back of his neck with her fingertips, enjoying the almost feminine softness of his skin.

"Kairi... what are you doing?" He asked, looking down at the redhead who was so painfully close to him.

"Sora, I love you. I've loved you ever since we were little... please..." Sora shivered; he didn't understand why her fingernails felt so good, but they did. "Tell me that you love me too, please."

It wasn't really Kairi's fault. She had just fallen in love with the wrong person.

And, as she puckered her lips and stood on her tip toes, that became clear. Because right as she brushed her lips on his, Riku happened to walk right through the door.

Their innocent lip lock was immediately broken when the redhead whirled around to stare at Riku, who was frozen in place. Sora's eyes were wide and surprised; the kiss had been totally unexpected. He wasn't sure of what to say. Did he love Kairi? Well, as a friend, yes... but... anything more?

No, not really.

Riku made the first move. He stepped forward, towards them, and Kairi's eyebrows furrowed. Sora was still dumbfounded; staring blankly at the lockers on the opposite side of the hallway.

"What's going on?" He smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. No, he looked furious, and that fake smile just emphasized the pure-blooded rage.

"I'm confessing to Sora," Said Kairi, holding her own. "I love him." She entwined her fingers with the brunette, who finally woke up from his daze.

"Well that's just great." The older teen said. "And what do you think, Sora?"

Sora opened his mouth widely, but no words came. The two frustrated teenagers turned and looked at him.

Panic set in.

"Um, I don't know- I am really, um, flattered, and, uh, thank you-" He finally choked out, earning nothing but a disappointed frown from both of his peers.

"Sora, it's not an award ceremony, you don't have to thank me." Said the redhead.

"Fuck, just reject her already," Riku said, taking a couple more steps towards the two.

"Mind your own business, you stupid wannabe rebel jerk." She retorted, daringly.

And now he was in her face. "Why don't you just give up already?" He spat, "If Sora wanted you, he would have done something about it. Lower your standards. No one like Sora wants to date a shit-talking whore like yo-"

She slapped him. Sora broke free of her hand and bolted around the corner, terrified.

Riku touched his cheek, shocked. He could feel the blood rushing to it; the burning sensation coming on. She hadn't hit him too hard, just enough to leave a mark. "You are-" She started to sob, "The coldest guy I've ever met in my life." And, on that note, she ran in the opposite direction Sora had, and straight out the door to the school's parking lot. He was a little surprised; never thought goody-two-shoes Kairi would ditch school.

_Nice welcome_, the teen thought, sarcastically. The hall gradually began to fill up again, a sure sign that class was starting. He leaned against a locker, wondering if he should follow the horrified brunette or just go to class. He decided, after a few seconds of not-so-careful thinking, that the wisest decision he could make would be to chase after his friend.

As he neared the corner where Sora had turned, he remembered one not-so-tiny detail that would soon send him into a jealous rage.

Kairi had kissed Sora.

She had puckered up and taken the boy's very first kiss. Riku growled unconsciously.

That kiss was supposed to have been _his_.

He balled his fists up in jealousy. He'd get back at Kairi. Soon. But as of right now, he needed to focus on finding the brunette .

Sora didn't know where he was heading. It was as if his legs were moving of their own will, taking him wherever they pleased. He had a slight idea that he was in the senior building, heading towards the gym. He narrowly dodged a few slow students and bumped into two fast ones, but they just glared at him while he rushed by. What was he going to do once he got to the gym? Hide? From what? It's not like Kairi was going to chase him. Riku might, but, to be honest, Riku wasn't the one he was running from.

It's not that he didn't think Kairi was attractive; she just... wasn't his type.

He couldn't explain it.

The people were starting to thin out. Everyone was either in or heading towards their next class; besides him, at least. He stopped in the middle of the almost empty hallway, cursing his campus's size while kneeling over and resting his arms on his thighs.

"Sora!"

The brunette gasped and didn't bother turning around to see who it was; just ran forward. _Damn!_ He thought, frustrated. _She really did follow me..._

Of course, anyone who had a second to think things through would know that it wasn't Kairi, but Riku who had chased after him. Sadly for the cinnamon-haired boy, there was no such time. He ran as fast as his feet could take him, rounding the sharp turn to the gym. He could hear the footsteps behind him getting closer and closer. The tension of it almost made Sora scream. He made a very sharp turn at the locker rooms, and ran into the boys one.

If he had been being chased by a serial killer, that would have meant game over; but luckily he was just being chased by Riku, which meant nothing but a swift tackle to the ground, seeing as how the locker room had but one entrance and exit, and he had already gone through it.

Sora could hear panting in his ear from the teen atop him. "Why the fuck did you run?" Riku gasped, positioning his weight on Sora's back to hold him down.

Sora frowned. That voice definitely hadn't sounded like that of a young lady; let alone Kairi. "Riku?"

"What?"

"Sorry; I didn't know it was you."

Riku stared at the back of his friend's head for a second, then rolled off of him and chuckled. "You air-head. Can you imagine what the senior boys would have done to a little sophomore like you if they were here? "

Sora rolled over so that he was on his back, still gasping for breath. "Oh, yeah... I never even considered that." He paused. "Lucky they already went down to the field, huh?" He grinned sheepishly at the disheveled teen next to him.

Riku nodded, smiling gently. They were quiet for about five minutes, not scared of school security catching them. It was an island school; everything was laid-back, and, besides, even if the were caught, Riku knew all the security guards, so they wouldn't hassle him.

"Riku..." He spoke up, after what seemed like hours of silence. "I really want you to stop drinking."

Riku frowned and looked at his friend. "Why?" He shifted then stood up.

"Because. Whenever you have a hangover, which is pretty often, you end up coming to school late, and not to mention the health risks."

The silver-haired teen stepped towards Sora and held his hand out. Sora took it, and was pulled off of the ground carefully, then released. "It means a lot that you worry about me, Sora, but I'm a big boy. I can handle myse-"

"No you can't!" Sora interrupted, frustrated. "You think you can, but you lose yourself completely! You sleep with whoever is closest, and then you go and tell me that you're in love with me! It's ridiculous, and I want it to stop, now! I'm tired of being your little kitten whenever you've had a little too much liquor."

Riku pushed Sora against a locker and leaned in, dangerously close to the boy's face. "Sora, I don't make that stuff up. Alcohol is just... lubrication for those words. I love you, but I feel more comfortable with your constant rejection of my feelings," He pressed his knee in between the brunette's legs. "when I'm drunk off my ass. And you know all those people I sleep with?" He leaned in even closer to the boy's ear. "I like to pretend they're you. So how's that, _kitten_?"

Sora was speechless, but it wasn't like he was given much time to speak in the first place, seeing as how within a matter of seconds he had the other boy pressed completely against him, lips included.

He cried out, but it was muffled by Riku's lips. The silver haired teen stroked the younger boy's cheek softly, simply holding his lips against his for quite a while. After Sora stopped fighting, though, he decided to take it up a tiny notch.

He pressed his tongue against Sora's pouted lips, demanding entry. The cinnamon-haired boy began to fight again, this time only for a second. He just couldn't resist. Riku's fingertips felt so nice against his skin; maybe even a bit better than Kairi's had, and his mouth was just so hot and...

He didn't know how to describe it.

Slowly, though, encouraged by Riku's shameless kissing and touching, Sora began to play back. He allowed his own tongue to twist and collide with his peer's, and when Riku's hand slid down to gently grasp his hip, who was he to tell him to stop?

Nobody, that's who.

The younger teen was trapped within his friend's mouth, and he wasn't sure he minded all that much.

Eventually Riku began to waver; laying little chaste kisses down the corner of Sora's lips, then to his cheekbone, and finally to his tanned throat. He nibbled on the side very, very softly, earning a little whimper from the brunette.

"Sora," He said, hot breath on the younger teen's neck, "I want you so bad it hurts. Please let me do it. I'll make you feel so good..." He pressed his knee harder against Sora's groin, as if pleading with the boy.

Sora went silent, an uneasy expression painted to his features.

Riku kissed the side of his friend's slender throat once more, and slowly let his hand roam over the boy's backside, cupping where he saw fit. Sora's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as his blush deepened. "N-no, Riku... Not now, not here..."

"Please, please..." The older teen didn't stop his ministrations on the boy's supple ass as he spoke. "I swear to god I love you, Sora. I just want to compensate that love."

"Someone might come in... they might hear us..."

"Let them." Riku suggested, kissing his crush's neck again.

Sora pushed Riku's arms off of him. "No, Riku. I'm serious. I don't want it to be like this."

Riku frowned. "What do you mean by 'it'?" He asked, feeling a little betrayed.

"I mean... sex. I don't want my first time to be in a locker room!"

The older boy couldn't suppress his laughter. "Fine, then. I'll come over tonight and we-"

"Don't you care about anything else?" Spat the younger boy, pushing Riku away entirely. "I'm going to class now, have fun with whatever the heck you do."

If there's one thing that Sora hated, it was when people laughed at him. He understood that he was naive, but that was no reason to howl whenever he mentioned something the least it taboo.

"Sora, just wait, I'm sorry," Riku called after him.

"Leave me alone!" Sora ran again, and this time Riku couldn't find the stamina to catch up.

A/N: For the record, I don't mean for Kairi to sound like as much of a bitch as she is in this fic. It's really not her fault. 


End file.
